Love In Hopelessness
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. Harry and Remus. Student and Teacher. Bother with secrets. Rated M to be safe. For UltimateRockGoddess


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

**AN: This fanfiction is for UltimateRockGoddess. Thank-you so much for your patience and understanding. I hope you like the story! **

**Love In Hopelessness**

Remus Lupin walked into the cold, dark flat with a feeling of desperation and self-loathing. His thoughts were in the same place they had been in all day - on Harry Potter. He walked around the flat, turning on all the lights, the darkness leaving to hide in corners and under the furniture.

He set the keys down before sitting heavily on the ugly orange and brown plaid couch. The feeling of loneliness washed over him, and once again, a image of Harry made its way to the front of his mind. The professor sighed. He knew it was wrong, of course it was. Harry was 16, and he himself was 39 going on 40.

He sat there for a minute before the urge became too much. He let his hands wander of his body, before undoing his pants and pulling out his cock. He started to stroke the long, throbbing muscle and flesh in long, even strokes. A few minutes later he came over his hand, and he felt the disgust settle in, overriding the feeling of bliss.

He quickly got up and grabbed a towel, taking time to clean himself up before throwing the towel away and sitting back on the couch. He hated what he had just done, just as much as he loved the boy that had made him do it.

OoOoOoO

Harry walked around the Gryffindor common rooms before choosing the chair closet to the fire to settle down in. The raven-haired teen looked around the empty room before he found the clock. 2.49am.

He sighed before looking into the dancing red, yellow and orange flames. He wished that he could see the professor that made him feel like this. He sighed as the memory of Remus Lupin popped up again. He sighed before smacking himself in the head.

"What the hell am I doing?"

He winced as his voice echoed around the empty room, before it finally stopped. Harry lent back into the chair, letting himself sink into the soft, warm embrace that it was offering. He let his mind run free as he closed his eyes, the picture of Remus Lupin still in his head as he quickly and quietly fell asleep in the chair by the fire.

OoOoOoO

Remus Lupin strolled around the corridors of the great, silent castle. He muttered the Gryffindor password before stepping into the red and gold covered room. He looked around with a smile - he was, after all, a Gryffinfor professor.

He lost his smile when he saw the sleeping Harry on the chair closet to the fire. Concern filled him immediately as he saw the dark bruise like bags under the boys teens eyes. He looked closely at the boy sitting in the arm chair, seeing how the raven black hair was falling over the pale face, and how the cute, pink mouth was in a bow shape.

Remus smiled before smiling at the sleeping boy. It was moments like these that the professor realized just how much he loved Harry Potter. Without making a sound, he quietly walked to the boy.

Gently, the older man picked up the sleeping teenager and carried him up the stairs to his bed. He winced as the closer he got to the bed, the tighter Harry gripped him. He stopped walking, and he felt Harry relax again.

Remus looked down at the teen he held in his arms before sighing. With a slight smile, the professor started to walk out of Gryffindor tower.

OoOoOoO

Harry sighed as he blinked open his eyes, and yawned. He smiled as he realized that he was relaxed and rested. But when he looked around, he realized that he had no idea where he was, or how he got there.

He sat up quickly, giving him a head-spin. He waited for the headache and blurry vision to pass before standing up. He was just about to walk over to the door when in walked professor Lupin.

The teen and the teacher looked at each other with shock before something changed. In a moment both were standing in front of each other, and before either of them could think, or change their minds, their lips were attached.

Remus sighed and moaned as he felt Harry's tongue lightly tracing his lips. He opened them, and let Harry explore his mouth, getting harder at the feeling of Harry in his arms, and the feeling of their erections rubbing against the others.

The older male gently scooped up the teen before carrying him back to the bed, placing him down with care before lying down on top of him.

They both moaned at the friction that it caused before Harry practically ripped the other males' shirt off, letting his hands wander over the lightly tanned, smooth skin, and sensitive nipples that hardened under his touch.

It wasn't long before the professor took off Harry's shirt, and had started to kiss, suck, lick and bite his way down the teens neck and chest, coming to a stop at his waistband. The green-eyed male arched his back, begging Remus to just take him.

With a growl, the were-wolf pulled the pants down until they were tangled around the other males' ankles before ripping open his own.

Without warning, he thrust a finger into the tight, warm hole, making the boy under him cry out in pleasure and pain. He kept going, before adding a second finger and finding the sweet spot that made Harry yell. He kept finger-bashing the boy before he added the third and final finger.

A few moments of this pleasure/pain, and Harry was good to go. Remus knew that this would be rough, and fast, full of lust and need, not love and want. But there was plenty of time for that later.

With a grunt, the older man pushed himself into Harry. They both cried out - one is pain, one in pleasure. But the man didn't stop; it was too late. He was claiming Harry as his.

He quickly pulled out before slamming back in, hitting the sweet spot that made the male under him melt and cry out. In and out, in and out, hard and fast.

Harry cried out as Remus brought a hand around his straining cock before starting to pump it in time with the thrusts. After a few moments, Harry came all over the hand that was holding him, and not a moment later, the werewolf came as Harry's walls tightened over his cock.

Spent, both males curled into one another, Harry not yet feeling the pain.

"Remus?"

"Mm?"

The older man was almost asleep, but Harry knew that he had to say it.

"I love you."

Remus just smiled, and placed a gently kiss on the boys mouth.

"Me too."

Fin~


End file.
